Many people use electronically driven toothbrushes as part of a daily oral health routine. Electronically driven toothbrushes typically rotate or oscillate a brush head include one or more bristle groups. While electronic toothbrushes can provide superior cleaning capabilities as compared to conventional non-powered toothbrushes, many users will exert an additional force on the brush head during cleaning. This user applied force, in addition to the force exerted by the stiffness and electronic movement of the bristles, can damage the gums of a user. Therefore, it is desirable to ensure that the force of the bristles on a user's gums remains below a particular level. However, many conventional electronically driven toothbrushes do not have a way to monitor or change the pressure exerted on a user's gums.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.